


eager to please

by omello



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hybrid AU, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omello/pseuds/omello
Summary: Hayden is obedient.





	eager to please

**Author's Note:**

> okay hear me out with this one they were working on a song together a few years ago but never released it like the absolute cowards they are
> 
> anyways don't read this if it's about you or anyone you know personally

Hayden is obedient when the leash is pulled. He follows easily, shuffling forwards on his knees until Omar is able to press the tip of his cock to his lips. Hayden didn't need to be told what to do; he knew the coming course of action. Still, he waited patiently, Omar’s cock hot against his skin.

 

He stared up with big, wanting eyes and Omar cursed softly, moving a hand to ruffle the hair behind his ears. His tail shifted in a gentle motion, side to side, but he remained focused. Focused on Omar, focused on what he knew he was going to do.

 

Omar gazed at the determination on his face for a moment before letting out a low laugh, his smile spread wide. “Good boy, you can relax,” he ordered carefully, and Hayden did. It was subtle, but his posture softened enough to look comfortable. Less serious, though Omar knew that wasn't true.

 

“Open,” Omar commanded quietly and Hayden obeyed, allowing his mouth to fall open. He let his tongue hang out, lax against Omar’s dick, and Omar shivered.

 

The hand in Hayden’s hair brushed through one more time before the leash was pulled with more purpose, tighter in Omar’s other hand. Hayden went forward easily once again, closing his eyes and relaxing further as Omar pressed his cock cautiously into his mouth, stopping before it hit the back of Hayden’s throat.

 

Hayden let out a whimper, his eyes opening again to look up at Omar pleadingly. Omar shook his head a little, the hand in Hayden’s hair moving to caress his cheek.

 

“Don't go too fast, baby. Just relax, it's a lot to take in,” he spoke with a hum, biting his lip when Hayden swallowed and nodded. His mouth closed easily around Omar’s dick.

 

With another praise and a few seconds of patience, Omar tugged at the leash again, rolling his hips forward in unison. Hayden managed to keep his stability, only choking briefly as the cock slid down his throat, the stretch of it opening his mouth wider. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes when they opened again to look up at Omar, his expression begging now. Hoping for validation that he was doing good, doing it right and just the way Omar wanted.

 

Omar’s hand shifted once again to Hayden’s hair, sifting through it before gripping and tugging. It wasn't harsh, didn't hurt enough to be malicious, but still Hayden let out a whine and went without a second thought. He didn't stop until his nose was pressed to the curls at the base of Omar’s cock, digging into his skin nearly to the point of being uncomfortable. Hayden choked again, whimpered, but held himself there. He knew he could do this, and so did Omar.

 

“ _ Fuck— _ good boy, Hayden, you're  _ so _ good,” Omar groaned with his head back, and Hayden could feel the hand trembling in his hair. Omar was close already, and Hayden would be smug if it weren't for the cock in his throat preventing him from doing so. He could feel his own cock swell with the praise, tail set again at a slow, concentrated wag as his cheeks heated.

 

“So fuckin’  _ perfect. _ ” Omar’s voice was a breathless rasp, words choked out towards the end, and without warning he was coming. Hot strands down Hayden’s throat, and Hayden took it obediently, swallowing everything he was being given. Eyes open and trained on his boyfriend’s expression. 

 

He was being guided off Omar’s cock seconds later, and went without much of a fight. A few heated licks to clean him off, and Hayden backed down.

 

Omar cupped his face in his hands moments later, kneeling in front of Hayden to kiss him almost desperately. There was an urgency to it, one that Hayden knew was blissful and pleased, and he wasn't surprised at the hand that pressed clumsily to his own dick the second their lips connected. His tail wagged faster.

 

“You did good, babe,  _ so _ good,” Omar panted, breaking the kiss to gaze into Hayden’s eyes. “Gonna return the favor, gonna make you feel good. You’ve earned it.”

 

Hayden whined loud and wanting at the words, the praise, the way he was already melting into Omar. He wouldn't last long, but he didn't even care.


End file.
